Dreams Come True
by Mysterious-Worlds
Summary: Tony has a dream and Gibbs is the one to fulfill it.  First Ever fanfic so please be constructiv ein comments and critisism.
1. Chapter 1

After a hard day at the bullpen all Tony wanted to do was go home and relax with the help of pizza, beer and a much loved movie, not the date that he had Ziva and McGee believe he was going on tomorrow night. After all, the womanising persona that he projected wasn't entirely true, merely embellished. Yes he liked women, definitely liked to flirt with them, but not to love, cherish, and spoil for the rest of his life. Sure Jeanne was fun to be around, attractive even, along with all the others but certainly not what he considered to be a _'lifelong' _partner. No what or who Tony wanted, needed even, was more courageous, strong, and masculine, with planes of firm muscle not a soft toned body that came with the women he was known for chasing after. This was what Tony craved but this is exactly what he couldn't have, so tried to replace, often hitting bars and clubs trying desperately to find exactly what he was looking for. Only he couldn't do it, couldn't find that one person who fit his criteria perfectly, because he knew where to look, knew where to find but yet he refused to go. Why? This was a question he'd asked himself hundreds possibly thousands of times before and the answer he kept coming up with; I can't lose him, not the only man I've ever truly loved. Sure, he'd had relationships with men before, very successful ones at that, but they never made it past the year mark. Sure the sex was great, brilliant in a few instances but not what he wanted. Not because of the commitment issues, but because Tony DiNozzo wanted Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Tony POV

As I rubbed my hands over my face, after finishing my report after a week of hard work, I look at the man I want, I need and see how tired he looks, how despite the coffee he needs to eat a decent meal and sleep for a good 8 hours. But I know this is not what he'll do. He'll go home, pour some bourbon and work on his boat, well into the early hours of the morning, then sleep under the boat for a couple of hours at most. I know this because of the few times I've had to crash at his place, always the same, it's like he's trying to torture himself but I don't yet know what for.

"Tony, DINOZZO". This startles me out of my train of thought and jolts me back into the bullpen.

"I said go home" Gibbs barks roughly, without me having to ask why he's shouting my name.

"Yes boss" I reply with my usual exuberance. I grab my stuff and walk with Ziva and McGee to the elevator asking them how they're going to spend their weekends even if it is only so I can brag that I've got the hottest date in town tomorrow night. This is true but they what they don't know and I doubt they will ever suspect is that this date is not with a woman. Ziva tells me she's going out with Abby tonight and McGee babbles something about going to dinner with his sister as she's in town and playing computer games, probably for the entire weekend. I love and leave them at the parking garage, walking to my car desperately needing to get home, relax and to sink deep into my own thoughts, fantasies. That's what's kept me going for the last 7 years. Driving home, is filled with mundane thoughts like what to order for dinner, Chinese, Thai or pizza, but once home I know what or whom shall invade my thoughts.

Walking through my front door I'm confronted with the smells of home cooked food, macaroni cheese if my senses are working correctly and they usually do. It's Ziva, strange in the elevator I'm sure Ziva said she was going out with Abby tonight.

"Hey Ziva, what ya doing here? Thought you had plans with Abbs tonight? And more importantly is that mac n cheese I smell?"

"Answering your questions Tony, I'm here because Abby had to cancel but she was sure you weren't doing anything much tonight so thought I should come here instead. And yes Tony that's macaroni and cheese you smell. I hope I'm not intruding because I can go." This last question added because Tony looked slightly disappointed.

"No, Ziva stay, we can stick a movie on. Whatd'ya say?"

"Ok let's do it. So long as it's not one of your rubbish action films I'm in"

"Good that's good, let me go and change and I'll be right with you."

Walking through to the bedroom I wondered why I'd just agreed to this, I could have told Ziva already had plans, but then again what would I have done having turned Ziva away. Fantasised about Gibbs whilst jerking off, yeah what a change that would make. It's not like you do that every night your home. Maybe saying Ziva could stay would be fun and I guess I'll save the money I was going spend on the takeout. Changed into sweats and t-shirt I make my way back to the kitchen where I've left Ziva and get out plates and forks asking where she'd like to eat, at the table or with it on our laps in front of the telly. Laps it is and after the foods dished up we go through to the living room where Ziva chooses our film of the night, which turns out, despite her earlier comment about rubbish action movies to be Die Hard. Whilst the movie plays we eat in comfortable silence until we've both finished, at which point I take the plates to the kitchen and come back to get comfy finding Ziva sprawled out across half the sofa.

"Budge over, I prefer to watch movies from the comfort of the couch as well"

"I'm not moving Tony, find another seat" although as she says this she does curl her legs up making room for me on the sofa as well.

As I sit down Ziva sits up making me wonder what I've done wrong this time but apparently Ziva just wants to snuggle and rests her head on my shoulder and so this is how we watch the film. At some point we must have fallen asleep because I'm awoken by a soft knocking on the door. Wondering who it could be I gently ease out from under Ziva so I can answer the door.

"Gibbs. I uhh wasn't expecting you boss, we catch a case?" Still standing there, blocking his way into the house.

"No DiNozzo, now you gonna stand there all night or you gonna let me in?"

"Umm sure boss, come in"

I follow him in waiting for his reaction when he spots Ziva asleep on my couch, he hesitates only for a split second, I almost missed it but then knowing someone for 10 years really lets you see the things other people don't get to see, don't notice. Turning to me he says "DiNozzo why is Ziva asleep on your couch?"

"Well you see boss, she was supposed to be going out with Abby tonight but then Abby had to cancel so Abby suggested her coming here as Abby didn't believe I was doing anything tonight, so when I got home Ziva was already here and she'd cooked mac n cheese I couldn't turn her down so we kinda stuck a movie on and we must have fallen asleep, then u knocked…"

"Ok DiNozzo I get the picture"

"So boss what you doing here?" I ask in a vain attempt to deflect my ramblings.

"Need a place to stay, water pipe burst at the house." As he says this I wonder why on earth he comes here of all places and not a hotel, Gibbs is not known for staying in any of his employees houses. I find this strange and wonder it's going to be awkward with him staying here.

"So yes or no DiNozzo?" he asks me in his usual gruff manner. Still trying to think of a lame excuse I settle with "well what with Ziva here boss, there's not really much room, not that I don't want to offer you a place but I really don't have the room." Then Ziva walks in obviously awoken by the voices and having heard our conversation she pipes up with

"Don't worry Gibbs I was just leaving, see you around Tony" and with that she turns around and walks out leaving me with no excuse as to why Gibbs can't stay.

"Guess that leaves you with the couch boss, I'll go get blankets and a pillow." As I turned to walk away I heard him grunt his approval and the couch move as he sat down. Walking to the bedroom all I could think was how stupid id been to let him stay, even though I knew I'd never have been able to let him walk away with nowhere to stay. I still don't know why he chose here instead of a hotel, I shall have to remember to ask him at some point. Returning with the blankets and pillows I ask

"So boss any idea how long you're gonna be staying here? It's not that I don't want you to stay it's just I got this smoking hot date tomorrow night and I was gonna bring her back here but I could just…" I trail off when I catch sight of his face, a gruff expression which I apparently misinterpret so what he says next confuses me.

"DiNozzo, it's your apartment, you want me to make myself scarce tomorrow I can manage that." Ok not angry as I first thought and it appears he's brought my lie about the smoking hot date.

"Thanks Boss. Here's the blankets and pillows and I'm gonna turn in now so sleep well, oh and help yourself to beer and coffee, I've got plenty of both."

"Thanks DiNozzo" I hear as I walk into the bedroom just before I shut the door.

I collapse onto my bed and grab the remote turning on the last movie I watched in this TV with no clue what it is but I soon find out. It's a porn flick with the lead actor that looks a lot like Gibbs. I turn it down but not off, not wanting Gibbs to hear it but unable to stop myself watching it. It's set in an office and the lead actor is fucking his very female secretary over his desk, I only watch the Gibbs like actor, unable to tear my eyes away from him. I shouldn't be doing this, especially not with Gibbs in the next room. I feel myself start to harden and wish it was me underneath him and not the little slut he's fucking on camera. Wish it was Gibbs fucking me or me fucking him, I don't mind so long as I have Gibbs, but I know it's never going to happen so I resign myself to the fantasies. I start to fondle my balls through my sweats, start stroking until I'm fully hard. As the actor pulls out and starts fucking the little sluts mouth I strip off my t-shirt and sweats leaving me in just my boxers pulled down enough so I can release my cock and stroke myself properly imagining Gibbs hand instead of my own. The action on camera is getting more heated, frenzied, animalistic even and I start to thrust into my own hand using my other to tug on my balls hard, not sparing anything. Suddenly I hear something from the living room and I freeze hands still on my hard cock and balls but unable to move, listening carefully for further movement. It's Gibbs moving around the kitchen probably getting beer. My cock is beginning to soften now as I think how he could walk in at any moment wanting something. I turn the porno off and walk through to the ensuite to have a cold shower. It doesn't work, the scene I imagined in the bedroom keeps running through my head successfully making me hard again and I hope against hope I locked the bathroom door as I once again take my cock in hand bracing myself against the wall with the other. It doesn't take long before I'm cuming and sliding down the shower wall, my legs unable to support me any longer. I quickly wash and dry then return back to bed and fall into a restless sleep dreaming of Gibbs.

Gibbs POV

I ordered them all to go home, it had been a long, hard case and we were all exhausted. Ziva and McGee jumped at the chance picking up their packs and walking hastily to the elevator. Tony however I had to tell twice, well shout at before he moved to grab his pack and go home. He looked lost in thought looking in my direction but not at me, I don't think. The team entered the elevator and as the doors closed I heard tony bragging about his hot date he had tomorrow night. He seemed to be going on a lot of dates lately although not this last week. We'd barely had time to sleep and eat let alone go on dates. I stayed a while longer finishing my report and signing the others before heading home for the night, thinking of what I'd do with the boat tonight and the large amounts of bourbon I'd probably end up drinking. Arriving home however was slightly harder than I imagined, given that the ground floor and most of the basement were flooded and a team of people and fire engines were working on pumping the water out. I thought of my options I could get angry and demand to stay, but that wouldn't work. I could go stay at a hotel but then again I'd need all the money I could get to repair what damage the water had done. So that left one of the team's houses. Sleeping in a coffin was out thereby ruling out Abby. Ducky would have 101 monologues let alone the dogs, Ziva and McGee had both had plans which left Tony's apartment free for me to stay, well I hope. I pull into the visitors parking garage at Tony's apartment block and begin the climb upstairs remembering what Tony had said once about the lifts being dodgy. I knock on the door, no answer, so I try again this time I hear movement behind the door and Tony answers dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, so that answers my question about him not having plans for tonight.

"Gibbs. I uhh wasn't expecting you boss, we catch a case?" Still standing there, blocking my way into the apartment.

"No DiNozzo, now you gonna stand there all night or you gonna let me in?"

"Umm sure boss, come in" He stands aside and I walk past and into the living room, hesitating for a split second when I see Ziva asleep on his couch.

"DiNozzo why is Ziva asleep on your couch?"

"Well you see boss, she was supposed to be going out with Abby tonight but then Abby had to cancel so Abby suggested her coming here as Abby didn't believe I was doing anything tonight, so when I got home Ziva was already here and she'd cooked mac n cheese I couldn't turn her down so we kinda stuck a movie on and we must have fallen asleep, then u knocked…"

"Ok DiNozzo I get the picture"

"So boss what you doing here?" He asks which seems to be an attempt to deflect attention of himself and Ziva.

"Need a place to stay, water pipe burst at the house." I reply which if it hadn't of been the truth would have seemed a pretty lame excuse.

"So yes or no DiNozzo?" I ask him hoping it's a yes for reasons I don't even know myself

"Well what with Ziva here boss, there's not really much room, not that I don't want to offer you a place but I really don't have the room." I start thinking he just doesn't want me here and am about to say don't worry about it when Ziva walks in obviously awoken by the voices and having heard our conversation come out with "Don't worry Gibbs I was just leaving, see you around Tony" and with that she turns around and walks out.

"Guess that leaves you with the couch boss, I'll go get blankets and a pillow."

I watch him go wondering exactly why Tony doesn't seem to want me to stay and I wonder about maybe going to Ducky anyway like I probably should have done in the first place. But then he's back carrying pillows and blankets so I may as well stay.

"So boss any idea how long you're gonna be staying here? It's not that I don't want you to stay it's just I got this smoking hot date tomorrow night and I was gonna bring her back here but I could just…"He trails off and I take the opportunity to cut in or I'm sure he'll just keep talking nonsense.

"DiNozzo, it's your apartment, you want me to make myself scarce tomorrow I can manage that." "Thanks Boss. Here's the blankets and pillows and I'm gonna turn in now so sleep well, oh and help yourself to beer and coffee, I've got plenty of both."

"Thanks DiNozzo" I hear him shut the bedroom door and drop down onto the couch wondering just what's going on with DiNozzo. He normally brags sure but it was like he was trying to outdo himself. I turn the TV over to a baseball game and watch for a while trying not to think about how strangely DiNozzos acting. After a whilst I get up and wander through to the kitchen taking DiNozzo up on his offer of the beer then walk back to the living area and sit back down, hearing the shower start as I do so. I don't hear Tony finish up with his shower as I fell asleep pretty quickly, not even finishing the beer I'd just been to get.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony POV

I wake up slowly, not having to get up for work has allowed me a lie in and looking at the clock I see its 11.09, and I doubt Gibbs will still here probably gone to oversee the drainage of his house and the damage to his boat. I get up and pull on the sweats from the night before wandering through to the kitchen in search of some food and coffee. Walking through the living room I see Gibbs sitting in the couch reading the paper and sipping coffee. That's good means I don't have to wait for it.

"Morning Boss" I say cheerfully wondering why he's still here.

"Morning Tony, but I'm not the boss here it's your apartment" he replies

"Right habit sorry I'll go with Gibbs, so still here ha bo- sorry Gibbs. Not been to check on the house"

"Trying to get rid of me Tony?"

"Not at all boss, I'd never try getting rid of you" I reply with a smirk on my face.

"Yes Tony, I've been to check on the house, the ground floors completely soaked and the basement was still flooded but the boat doesn't look too bad so long as I dry it out it should survive.

"Glad to know it boss, can't have to boat ruined you wouldn't be able to occupy yourself", I wince as the head-slap is delivered, my own fault really I was trying to provoke him. "So Boss about tonight, I'm meeting her at 9 so I'll be leaving here at say 8.30. I don't wanna kick you out but it could get a bit embarrassing for both of us if I get her back here…"

"Yes DiNozzo I'll be out your hair. I'll leave at 8.30 maybe earlier, see if Ducky's got a spare room he wouldn't mind lending out for a few nights, wouldn't want to interrupt your sex life too often." This comment makes me feel slightly uncomfortable given that it's my sex life we're currently talking about and that should he come back to early he could end up getting a shock.

"Ok thanks boss, fancy anything to eat was gonna go round to the deli and get a sandwich if you fancy one." Not that I wanna get out of the house or anything given what I did last night. God I need to get laid, hopefully tonight will go to plan except it won't be a smoking hot woman I'll be bringing home, not more like a smoking hot piece of meat. Oh God can't think like that in the vicinity of Gibbs and definitely not in these sweats they don't hide anything.

"Yeah I'll have something, anything will do but no salad."

"Gottcha Gibbs, I'll just go change then I'll leave" I say walking away to the bedroom never having gotten that coffee I was gonna have when I woke up. I change into jeans and a shirt nothing fancy I'm only going to the deli that does the nice pastrami sandwiches, that's probably what I'll get Gibbs as well makes the order simpler and I'm sure he'll love it as much as I do even if he doesn't say so. I say goodbye and leave knowing ill only be gone 10 minutes at most. Walking to the shop I'm thinking about what I'm gonna wear tonight when I go out. I've been out with him before, mostly clubbing and he's hot, a brunette, slightly shorter than me but well defined muscle and a good dancer. The club we're going to is relaxed but definitely not scruffy, so those dark blue jeans that hug my arse and groin and a dark green dress shirt, the one Abb's says brings out my eyes should be appropriate wear, finished off with black Italian leather dress shoes. That will do it, by the time I've got my outfit sorted in my head I'm walking back through my front door calling out that I've got lunch. We sit down on the couch to eat and I stick a football game on the telly so we don't have to sit in complete silence, with my mind being the only thing to occupy me. A dangerous thing.

"So Gibbs, you call Ducky yet? Find out if he's got a room for you?"

"Yeah he's got a room but not before 9 so it should fit right in your schedule." We go back to comfortable silence after this watching the game. What can we do all afternoon? I might suggest shopping I know Gibbs will never go for it so I won't have to walk round a mall or stay here all afternoon with him. I don't know what's wrong with me I don't usually mind having Gibbs as company but then I guess being in love with someone who doesn't love you back makes you uncomfortable in their presence.

"So Gibbs I was gonna go shopping this afternoon get a new shirt for tonight so make yourself comfy here whilst I'm gone, unless of course you want to come with…"

"DiNozzo do you really think I want to spend my afternoon watching you decide which ridiculously overpriced shirt you want to buy for a date tonight?"

"No Boss" I knew he wouldn't go for it which is good because if he'd have said yes I wouldn't have known what to do. Having finished lunch a whilst ago I grab my keys and cell and leave Gibbs sipping coffee and watching the football game, hoping he doesn't decide to go snooping in my room. If he does he'll find a rather large porn collection that's not particularly what I want him seeing, although my gay porn is very well hidden, the lesbian porn not so much, for images sake.

Gibbs POV

I wake up at 7, which is late for me and I know Tony won't be up for at least another 3 hours. I head to the kitchen to make coffee, and after the first cup of the day head out to buy the morning papers and grab something to eat for breakfast as Tony doesn't appear to have much food in his refrigerator and only cornflakes in his cupboard. I decide to walk and it doesn't take me long to find the nearest gas station where I pick up the papers and some bagels and cream cheese. Not the best breakfast but it'll have to do. I decide to walk around for a little longer before heading back to Tony's purely because I still haven't figured out why he was acting so strangely last night. It's not like him to not help out a team mate, I know he's done it countless times for Abb's, McGee and Ziva. Maybe it's because I'm his boss and me staying at his throws the dynamic we've got going. But I don't see Tony being that easily thrown. I've been out at least an hour and that's the best theory I've come up with so I'm gonna have to go with that. I head back to Tony's to pick up my keys and grab my truck so I can see what's going on with the draining of my house. Having eaten the bagels in the car I drive across town to find the house still being drained but I'm able to go inside now as it's the basements that's still being drained. It doesn't look good but the water was clean so hopefully a good drying and airing will be enough, and new wallpaper of course. There's nothing I can do here at the moment so I head back to Tony's wondering whether or not he'll be up yet. He's not so I make myself comfy on the couch with coffee and the newspaper I brought this morning, not turning the TV on so as not to disturb Tony. Just after 11 he emerges from his bedroom dressed only in the sweats from last night, and asking whether or not I want anything to eat from the deli across the street. I say yes only because I've heard they're good, countless times from Tony and maybe this will stop him from going on about it so much.

"Yeah ill have something, anything will do but no salad" I say and he replies with something about going to get changed then leaving but I've gone back to the paper by then so I miss what he says. I hear the door open and close signalling that he's left but I'm not bothered. 10 minutes later just as I'm finishing my coffee he returns with pastrami sandwiches, turning on a game of football before handing me mine. Then comes the conversation which is inevitable with Tony.

"So Gibbs I was gonna go shopping this afternoon get a new shirt for tonight so make yourself comfy here whilst I'm gone, unless of course you want to come with…"

"DiNozzo do you really think I want to spend my afternoon watching you decide which ridiculously overpriced shirt you want to buy for a date tonight?"

"No Boss" conversation effectively ended with the right result, but I think Tony knew I would never agree to a shopping trip which means that the offer was just him being polite or deliberately asking so as to make me say no. If that was the case I should have said yes, just to see his reaction. He leaves shortly after this conversation and I wonder if maybe I should go out for a while, feeling slightly uncomfortable in Tony's apartment without Tony in it also. I don't quite know what to do with myself I watch TV for a while and think about watching one of his films but I don't think I'd even be able to turn the DVD player on let alone start a film. I decide to go back to my place and see about getting some clean clothes, I'm gonna need them if I'm staying elsewhere until the house is fit for me to live in again. I'm still wearing the same clothes I was wearing when I left for work Friday morning. Having decided a pursuit for clean clothes is the best use of my time I leave Tony's apartment and locking the door behind me I head for my car.

Tony POV

All I could think about for the entire shopping trip was my date tonight, which was unusual because usually my pre-date shopping trips consisted of me thinking about how much I wanted Gibbs' opinion on what I was wearing, I wanted him to enjoy but today was different. All I wanted today was for my actual date to like what I was wearing. Was I finally getting over Gibbs or just realising that I couldn't have him and may as well concentrate on what I can't have? But no, last night's performance would suggest that this is not the case, maybe waiting until after the date is best and deciding then where my brain is taking me. Having spent the entire trip sending Abby pictures of different shirts we finally found one that suited me and my date perfect, as Abbs being the only who knew of my preference for men, had seen pictures of him. It was pretty much the same as all my other dark green shirts that bring out my eyes but this one had a very faint pinstripe running down it which just gave it that little more ummphff. On the way home I realised I'd been gone at least 5 hours and had only succeeded in buying one rather overpriced but very sexy shirt. That would make Gibbs laugh. Made me laugh but I needed to get home and start getting ready given that it was pushing 7.30 and I wasn't even home. I realised that Gibbs was home almost immediately by the smell of coffee alone and there he was sitting in the living area on the couch drinking coffee in almost exactly the same position id left him in over 5 hours ago.

"Have you been sitting there for the whole time I've been gone?"

"No"

"Ok so what you been up to then boss, sorry Gibbs?"

"Been round to mine to get some spare clothes, and to try and salvage as much as I could."

"Cool well I'm gonna shower and get ready boss, know what time you'll be leaving for Ducky's yet?"

"Nope" and with that I walked away Gibbs obviously not wanting to have a conversation at the moment and I really needed to shower and get ready. The whole shower, shave, hair and dressing routine took a little longer than I'd anticipated and as usual I was running late when I finally left to go meet Scott in the club. The drive there was quick so I wasn't overly late, about 5 minutes when I arrived to find him sitting at the bar sipping beer. It appears the night wasn't young for some of the others in the club, who were already snogging and groping in corners. I met him with a hi and a heated kiss, given how frustrated I was, I think I managed to keep it pretty tame. I ordered a beer and dragged him to the dance floor where we remained until midnight, except for wanders to the bar to get more drinks. We had fun, lots of grinding to the music, and heated kissing resulting in us both getting frustrated and hard, which lead me to suggest us going back to mine. He agreed and after a heated snogging session against my car I drove us back to mine where I hoped against hope that Gibbs had actually gone to Ducky's like he said he would. Falling through the front door we made it to the bedroom where i proceeded to go down on my knees. Opening his jeans I muzzled against his cock before pulling his boxers down and swallowing his dick whole, whilst I rubbed myself off through my jeans causing me to moan around his cock. I got my jeans undone and stood releasing his cock with a soft pop and a groan of disappointment from him but not for long. I didn't take long for me to get him on his hands and knees on the bed and for me to begin fucking him, we needed, I needed this to be fast and hard and going by his shouts he needed it too. It ended much to quickly and we fell asleep, my arms wrapped around him.

Gibbs POV

Having collected clean clothes from the house and salvaged everything else I was going to need for a few weeks, I arrived back at Tony's place wondering how on earth he isn't home yet. I must have been gone at least 3 hours and still no signs of Tony at his apartment. Oh well must be spending lots of money, maybe he'll actually work harder for his pay check this month. I make coffee and sit down with a book I salvaged from my apartment and await Tony's return. He arrives eventually and with a smarmy comment about me not having moved the entire time he's been gone, which I shoot down immediately. He asks again what time I'm leaving for Ducky's. He sure is acting like he wants to get rid of me. Maybe he just wants to make sure his date doesn't find me here. I leave whilst he's in the shower, giving him space to get ready thinking I can just drive around until I can go to Ducky's. as soon as I get through the door I'm told off by ducky for breaking my own rule, 'never be unreachable' I must have left my cell at Tony's but I know I can't go and get it as I'll probably walk into him whilst he's half naked or worse naked, getting ready for his smoking hot date and that would cause problems for both of us. I decide to go back tomorrow morning at some point. In the meantime I get dispatch to place any case allocation calls to Ducky's home phone until 8 tomorrow morning. This solves the problem of being unreachable and the problem of Ducky's nagging. It's still early but given that I've got no boat to build and no TV to watch and the only other entertainment being Ducky's monologues I decide to turn in for the night even if it is only 10. Next morning I wake up at my usual 6 o'clock and go downstairs in search of coffee and breakfast. Ducky's already in the kitchen and coffee already made and we make light conversation until I consider it safe enough for me to go back to Tony's to retrieve my cell, guessing that his date will have long gone. I was wrong. It turns out this date wasn't another one night stand but what seems to be a long standing arrangement maybe even relationship. I knock on the door not wanting to disturb but I don't want to just walk in considering I'm no longer staying there. There's no answer so I knock again this time hearing movement and a shout from an unfamiliar voice that they'll get the door. I soon find out who this unfamiliar voice belongs to. A man opens the door, he's tall about my height, brunette and very muscly. But this isn't what I notice first. What I notice first is the fact that he's wet and dressed only in a towel obviously fresh out the shower. I introduce myself

"Jethro Gibbs"

"Scott, I'm a friend of Tony's." Tony interrupts here from the shower

"Who is it Scott?"

"Says he's a friend of yours, Jethro Gibbs."

"Umm yeah let him in" Tony walks in the room dressed the same as Scott, in just a towel but he seems to have dried himself off first.

"What did you forget Gibbs?"

"My cell left it on the coffee table I'll just get it and go." I know my voice sounds shocked but I can't stop it and I walk to the coffee table and grab my cell before making my way past the two men and back outside the apartment not wanting to intrude any longer. I make it back to my car before my mind kicks into gear and I start to run over what the hell just happened. Tony and Scott obviously just got out of the shower seemingly together and totally at ease with each other. That wasn't a one night stand. One night stands don't stay for a shower the next morning they leave before you've woken up or sneak out later, they do not stay for showers. So was, is Scott the hot date Tony was talking about. This was weird and getting weirder, just then my cell rings, the caller i.d telling me its Tony calling. I accept the call.

"Gibbs" I answer curtly with my usual gruffness trying not the show I'm shaken by this new discovery.

"Hey it's Tony, you left pretty quick earlier, everything ok?" trying to sound nonchalant I note

"Everything's fine DiNozzo"

"Look boss Scott he's a friend, well more than a frie…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me DiNozzo, you're a grown man you can do what you want" I cut him off abruptly not wanting to hear his explanation. I don't know why it bothers me so much, why it is bothering me. These are feeling I associate with jealousy but I'm not jealous of DiNozzo. Am I?


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Slightly shorter than the previous two chapters but hopefully just as enjoyable. Any characters not recognisable are entirely made up._

Tony POV

I stir slowly wanting the man in my arms to be Gibbs but knowing its Scott. I'm not disappointed as I usually am, here we go again what is wrong with me, have I finally realised I can't have Gibbs? Scott must have sensed I'm awake because he turns in my arms and kisses me good morning, and mumbles something about a shower. I tell him I'll join him in a minute, and I do. Nothing happens in the shower just us washing each other, when we hear a knock on the door; it's not late so I wonder who it is. Scott goes shouting over his shoulder that he'll get the door.

"Who is it Scott?" I shout through

"Says he's a friend of yours, Jethro Gibbs."

"Umm yeah let him in" I say walking through to the entrance noting that we're both dressed in towels and both wet, pretty obvious what we've just been doing together. It's Gibbs. Great just what I need for him to find out.

"What did you forget Gibbs?"

"My cell left it on the coffee table I'll just get it and go." He sounds shocked and I think he knows it, nothing shocks Gibbs, not outwardly anyway. He leaves just walking past me not saying another word. I continue with my morning as though Gibbs didn't just stop by and find out that me and Scott were together. I mean there's always a chance he didn't work out was had been going on in the shower but Gibbs isn't stupid and the look on his face. Well both these spoke volumes of his understanding of what he'd interrupted. Surely he could have just used his spare key that's he'd been using all yesterday, then I wouldn't have known he'd been here and he wouldn't know about Scott. But that's too late now. He knows. I should call him and explain, not that it's any of his business but I should clear things up. I press call

"Gibbs" he answers with his usual growl, as though he's about to get a new case.

"Hey it's Tony, you left pretty quick earlier, everything ok?" I ask trying to sound like I don't care he now knows about me. Actually it'll make it easier to judge his feeling towards me if he knows my preference.

"Everything's fine DiNozzo"

"Look boss Scott he's a friend, well more than a frie…" I try to explain being cut off,

"You don't have to explain yourself to me DiNozzo, you're a grown man you can do what you want"

And that's the end of the conversation and the phone call. He hangs up with his usual abrupt manner. So now not only do I not know where about I stand with him I don't know how he feels about the whole situation. I don't think he's homophobic, I've never heard him say anything or act differently to the gay marines whose deaths we investigate. Hopefully by Monday he'll have time to figure things out. Scott leaves soon after saying I need to figure out my life in my own head before I get involved. He must have picked up on the tension when I realised Gibbs had picked up on what he'd just interrupted. So now all I have to do is survive till Monday morning with all my thoughts and fantasies spinning round in my head, and I have to do it alone, maybe not, maybe ill call Abby and see if she wants to do a movie night tonight despite the fact we've got work tomorrow. It should be ok, we've done it before.

"Hey Abs wanna come over for takeout and movies?"

"Sure Tony. What time you want me there? Anything the matter, you usually only ask me to come when something's bugging you, I usually have to bully you into doing movie nights." All this is said in her over-excited jumping around voice.

"You can come over whenever you're ready Abs, I've got no plans for the rest of the day. Abs how many caf-pows have you had today? "

"Ok if I come now? I'm sooooo bored Toooneeeee. And only 3 so far." Great so I get hyper Abby and I'm gonna end up spilling my guts to her, she knows something's up.

"Yeah sure Abs that's cool, I'll see you in a bit" I wait for her farewell then hang up beginning to wonder whether this was a good idea. I think not but it's too late now. Maybe I could make something up, but no, that wouldn't work either. Abby always knows when I'm lying to her. Oh great. I decide to worry about it when she gets here and distract myself with the TV and a beer. It doesn't take long for Abby to get here only half hour so when I hear the knock I'm ready and waiting with a beer and popcorn, enough to last for a couple of movies at least.

"Hey Abs" I answer and she throws herself at me literally I have to grab the wall to stay upright.

"TONY, TONY, TONY" as always shouting instead of talking. She walks through to the living room and plonks herself onto the couch.

"So how's Scott?" great hasn't even been able to wait 2 minutes before the questions start.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Abs. Umm Gibbs kinda came back here a little earlier than expected."  
>"Wait he caught you and Scott, I can't believe I've never been able… how did Gibbs manage it and not me."<p>

"No Abs he didn't catch us having sex, he came back this morning and Scott answered the door, naked bar a towel and still wet from the shower. And I didn't know it was Gibbs at the door so I went to the door to find out who it was in the same state of dress as Scott"

"But that doesn't mean anything tony, Gibbs might not know what"

"Of course he worked it out Abs, that's what the big deal is, his face when he worked it out, he actually looked shocked, and I saw the recognition cross his face"

"But Tony, I don't get it why is this a bad thing? You want Gibbs yes so why is him finding out a bad thing?"

" Because Abs, he hasn't spoken to me at all since this occurred and to top it all off Scott walked out shortly after, having figured it all out, he felt the tension in the room, saw the recognition cross Gibbs face."

" Have you tried to talk to Gibbs?"

"Yeah I phoned him, tried to explain why I hadn't told him and all he'd say was that its none of his business. He wouldn't even let me finish explaining and then he put the phone down. That was it. All I managed to get out of him. So now I don't know what to do, find out what Gibbs thinks about the whole thing, or just ignore it and hope it goes away on its own."

" You can't ignore this Tony, and it won't go away, talk to Gibbs first face to face tomorrow, and make him listen."

"Listen to what Abs? Hey Gibbs sorry I didn't tell you I was gay, I only did it because I'm in love with you and I thought if you knew all this you'd be uncomfortable, but now I've told I feel so much better. Yeah that'll go down really well Abs."

"No Tony, don't be stupid, tell him you're sorry for not telling him, for telling the team, you don't have to tell him why you didn't tell him, he probably won't let you anyway. But you have to talk to him Tony, don't let this ruin what you've already got with him."

"Thanks Abs"

"No problem, and remember, you can talk to me whenever you need to Tony."

"Yeah I know Abs, Thanks."

Gibbs POV

I start the car and drive, I don't have anywhere I need to be, or want to be for that matter. Just away from Tony, I feel the sudden urge to turn around, go back, explain why I just walked out, but no. I can't do that, he already thinks I'm acting strange, besides what would I say? Hey DiNozzo, I'm jealous, want to shag. No I definitely can't do that. One, because he's obviously in a relationship, two, because I don't even know what I want, and three because of rule #12. Thinking about it the only really successful relationship I've had was Shannon and Kelly, but the best sex I've had definitely comes with the guys I dated here and there, but then they have been mostly one night stands. What would I want with Tony, a one night stand, maybe more? Do I even want anything with Tony? But I doesn't matter, rule 12, I'm going to have to keep reminding myself about that now I know he might be up for something. But do I know? All I know is that Tony is in a possible relationship with a guy. Doesn't mean he'd want a relationship of any kind or a one night stand with me, a guy at least 10 years older. I can't believe I'm even considering this, it's not as though anything's going to happen. Hmm only 9 in the morning, way too early for a drink. Ducky's it is then.

"Jethro, I didn't hear you leave, what time did you go out and more importantly where did you go?"

"Didn't realise I needed permission to go out Duck."

"You went to Anthony's place didn't you? And you didn't like what you found." I stay silent not wanting to give him any fuel, but it appears that's exactly what I have done.

"Ahh he had someone there. But Anthony's dates have never bothered you before so why does this one? Did you by any chance discover Anthony's preference in bed partner? That's it, you did, so what's so unnerving about that? You're not homophobic so it must be that you didn't realise sooner."

"Yeah duck, I mean I should have noticed, everyone else seems to know."

"I believe young Timothy is yet to work it out."

"Thanks Duck that makes me feel so much better, my probie hasn't figured it out. But he will, and probably would have done before me."

"Now Jethro, Anthony is very good at hiding things he doesn't want people to know, not as good as you yet, but he'll get there."

"But why would he feel the need to hide it from us Duck, from the team, they're like a family yet he doesn't feel he can share this bit of his life with us."

"Jethro law enforcement isn't the most accepting of careers for minorities, maybe he was just used to keeping it concealed, it's less likely to get out that way."

"Yeah I guess your right Duck."

"Don't feel bad he didn't tell you Jethro, I'm sure it has nothing to do with trust, more survival."

He wanders off, more than likely to make tea, so I shout through I'm off to go check on how the house is doing before he gives me a cup of the vile stuff. I'm quite successful at keeping thoughts of Tony out of my head during the drive although I do find myself thinking a lot of those now nameless men I've had in my bed over the years both before and after Shannon and Kelly. I realise I'm going to need to go back on the dating scene if I want to get rid of this, well whatever it is, surrounding Tony. Tonight's not ideal, I've got work tomorrow, but if I don't I won't know how to interact with Tony tomorrow, it will be awkward and the others might notice. Ok so getting laid tonight it is then. I decide to go to a club about an hour outside DC. There's no chance of me seeing anyone I know that way. When I arrive, I'm assaulted with the familiar scent of booze and sweat, hardly surprising given the mass of bodies writhing together on the dance floor. I go up to the bar and order bourbon and a beer, swallowing the bourbon in one. I wait at the bar and pretty soon there's a guy buying me bourbon and offering to dance. I take both and not long after he's suggesting we go back to his. I agree, usually I take them back to mine but I can't tonight, not when I'll have to leave early in the morning. We take both cars and I follow him, it doesn't take long 10 minutes at most. He's hot, a redhead, brown eyes slightly taller than me but not as built, any taller he'd be considered lanky. I do him several times that night until he's exhausted and I've finally got Tony out my head. Selfish I know but necessary for me, he gets what he wants and I get what I want. Simple. After he's fallen asleep I leave like planned and go back to Ducky's, knowing there won't be time for sleep, but a cup of coffee. I manage to avoid Ducky, just getting changed before leaving to get coffee and to go to work. I'm there early, as usual but what surprises me is Tony is already here, although not at his desk. I've got maybe an hour until the rest of the team arrive, an hour alone with Tony at work.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony POV

After my talk with Abby, we sit and watch the rest of the film before she leaves. I go to bed but I don't sleep and at 5 I give up, getting up, showering, drinking coffee then leaving for work, hoping Gibbs won't be early today. It appears I'm right, he's not in yet but then I don't know what time he usually gets here. I dump my pack and go off to get coffee from the break room but as I get back I see Gibbs sitting at his desk apparently working on something although I don't know what.

"Hi Boss" I great him with my usual enthusiasm and I get the usual 'DiNozzo' back. Nothing changed there then. Maybe today will be bearable. Ziva arrives earlier than usual and I glance at Gibbs, he looks almost relieved someone else is here. Maybe not so normal then. Just as McGee arrives Director Shepherd comes down and orders us down to the gym to do hand-to-hand combat training, with an instructor. Great. Having changed we all assemble in the gym where the instructor pairs us up, McGee with Ziva and me with Gibbs. Neither of us argue, this is how Gibbs usually pairs us, so why would today be any different. I decide Abby's advice is good, I need to talk to him about all this or its going to affect how the team works. You can already cut the tension between us with a knife. Apparently I've been lost in thought too long because I'm being shouted at to get moving, sounds like Gibbs. We do the usual dancing around each other, feigning punches but without my usual chatter. Then I feel the pain in my gut and double over, seems Gibbs realised I wasn't paying attention and took advantage laying a blow to my abdomen. The instructor missed it, too busy trying to get Tim to hit Ziva. I hear him mumble something about being a gentleman. Then I see her hit him and that's it, there off. The instructor comes over to us, so I have to start paying attention to the fight not how I'm feeling. I start up the usual chatter and land a few blows before Gibbs floors me, landing directly on top of me. We continue to grapple on the floor with me changing the position so it's me on top of him. I realise I'm straddling his lap and he takes advantage of my momentary distraction to change our positions and end the fight by putting me in some hold. One i can't remember how to get out of. Apparently this is what the instructor wanted to see because, whilst Gibbs still has me in the hold the instructor tells me just how to get out of this hold. It works but we've run out of time and have to get back up to the bullpen to get on with reviewing old case files. Its lucky I was laying on my front the whole time he had me in that hold or I'd have a lot more explaining to do. We go through to the showers me in front, with the remark I need more time to get ready than everyone else, which usually I'd have a smart retort too but all I can think about is a very cold shower, or to take care of a problem and quick. Given that we're all showering together separated by a thin wall and no curtain I go for the cold shower option. Ziva and McGee are ready first and leave to get on with some work, leaving just me and Gibbs still in the shower, I hope he leaves first or we're gonna have to have that talk now. I hear his shower cut off and turn around and face the back of the shower stall so I don't get myself another not so small problem. But I don't hear the usual sounds of a person drying off and getting dressed, no drop of a towel on the floor, no fabric rustling, no chink of a belt. I must have stood there for 5 minutes pretending to still be rinsing my hair. Then I hear him moving, slowly, towards my shower cubicle.

"Tony, you gonna wash your hair all day or do what you've wanted to do since we were in the gym?" He whispers this in my ear, a growl more like, and I jump a mile in the air.

"errgghh" it's all I can manage with him pressed up against me like he is now. He reaches around me and tests the water to my shower.

"So you always take cold showers after sparring, or just after sparring with me."

"God boss, that was so cheesy." Woops maybe not the most appropriate comment given he's…well I don't really know what he's trying to do. Seduce me, or test the waters, find out what I want. And there's the head slap.

"Sorry boss". He walks away and at last I hear the rustle of clothing. Just as he's about to leave the room I say in a whisper I almost hope he won't hear but know he won't miss,

"Just with you boss, the cold shower after sparring, just with you." He freezes but only for a split second then walks out of the room. I shut off my shower and quickly get dressed despite the problem I now have.

Gibbs POV

As soon as the director comes down and says we've got sparring with the instructor this morning, I realise it's going to be awkward with me and Tony, especially if we're paired together, and especially after what happened over the weekend. We head down together as a team, and get dressed listening to the quibbling between Ziva and McGee about something trivial. DiNozzo really is to quite. He's usually bragging about some new move he's seen recently in some movie or other and wants to try. The instructors waiting for us and as suspected he pairs me and Tony together, and McGee with Ziva. We dance around each other as per usual but DiNozzo seems distracted so I manage to get a punch in hitting him in the abs, making him pay attention to what's going on. He snaps back to reality and for a while it seems we're back to normal him talking rubbish and pretending to be an excellent boxer. That is until we get into the holds, grappling on the floor trying to get one up on the other, to be on top. We switch positions a few times before I manage to get Tony underneath me, face down and unable to get out the hold. He really is distracted, usually this wouldn't happen. The instructor comes over and tells DiNozzo how to get out of the hold, and he manages it. As soon as he does the instructor tells us time up and Tony practically runs to the shower room, closely followed by Ziva's retort, something about needing the most time to get ready. He's already in the shower when we get in there facing the wall but there's no steam coming out his cubicle. That sparring session must have really affected him, given his need for a cold shower after. I make up my mind then to confront him after the others have left and deliberately make my shower last longer than it normally would. As soon as Ziva and McGee leave, I shut my shower off but make no move to get dressed, just syking myself up for what I'm about to do. I walk over to his shower cubicle where he's facing the wall and whisper into his ear.

"Tony, you gonna wash your hair all day or do what you've wanted to do since we were in the gym?"

"errgghh" that's the response I get out of him. I reach around pressing against him in the process and test the water making sure my theory is correct. It is he's still half-hard but I don't let on I looked and he seems to not have noticed.

"So you always take cold showers after sparring, or just after sparring with me."

"God boss, that was so cheesy." I don't know how to respond to that one so I do what I'd usually do. A head slap, softer than usual, and he notices.

"Sorry boss". I walk away and get dressed. Just as I'm about to leave the room I hear a whisper.

"Just with you boss, the cold shower after sparring, just with you." I freeze but only for a split second then walk out of the room. That's all I needed to hear. He's confirmed what I thought but we still need to talk, given that he's obviously in a relationship given what I saw just 2 days ago. Tonight. I'll tell him cowboy steak and beer at my place, and then we can talk, if he shows that is.

The whole day after the 'shower room' is filled with cold cases but none of us get any further so I call it a day at 6.

"Go home. Here tomorrow at 8 sharp people." That's it Ziva and McGee are gone but Tony dawdles, so I grab my pack and coffee walking past my desk on the way to the elevator, he follows. The ride down is awkward, uncomfortable even and spent in total silence. As we step out, I tell Tony of the plan.

"Cowboy stake, my place, tonight at 7, don't be late, and bring the beer."

"R-Right Boss" he stammers, I've never heard him stammer, not even when I tried to take his case from him when I first met him. I walk to my car, and pull out driving past him. He's still standing where I left him. I hoot the horn making him jump and start walking to his car, seemingly still in a slight daze. I go home, stopping off to buy the steaks and some beer, half guessing that DiNozzo is probably gonna forget the beers if he turns up.

Tony POV

After the boss offers me dinner at his place, I stand there numb with shock, until he drives past me and beeps, making me jump into action and get back to my car. He's only left me with an hour to get back to mine, shower, change, buy beer and get to his place. Not good. I speed all the way home thinking about what happened in the shower room this afternoon and make it in a record 2o minutes leaving me with 40 minutes to get ready. This is not good. I pick out an outfit before going to shower. It's a pair of blue jeans, not dark, slightly faded, which hug my butt and groin. I know I shouldn't but he's figured it out so I may as well help tonight along a little. But what do I want to happen? Do I want anything to happen? Or do I just want to talk? I pick out a shirt as well, a baby pink, it goes well with the tanned complexion as Abby's always saying. Not too smart but then not overly casual either. Am I going too far? It is only cowboy steak after all. Maybe I should leave the shirt and go for a t-shirt and pullover. Yes that's what I'll do. Thank god the outfit's sorted but I've only left myself 30 minutes to get to Gibbs and I haven't even showered, looks like I'm gonna be late. With the clothes laid out I walk through to the en-suite turning the water on, allowing it to heat up, whilst stripping off today's clothes and throwing them in the hamper. I step under the spray of water, hot now almost scolding trying to wash away thoughts of Gibbs. I need a clear head for tonight. I don't stay in the shower half as long as I usually do given my need to get to Gibbs house in less time than I've actually got. I virtually fly into my clothes, but spend a bit more time trying to get my hair just perfect, so it looks kind of ruffled but not like I haven't bothered. And off I go, running back in three times having forgotten, keys, cell and wallet, all necessary if I'm going to make it to Gibbs house before midnight. Driving to Gibbs is filled with thoughts of possible outcomes of tonight. What does Gibbs want? What do I want? Will tonight just be dinner or something more? I try and fail to find answers for all these questions and more, pausing only to run into the gas station to buy a six pack of beer, Gibbs favourite brand, although why it matters I don't know. All too soon I'm pulling into Gibbs driveway already 15 minutes late, but unable to get out the car. I just sit there staring at the front door but obviously not seeing given that the next thing I know Gibbs is banging on the car window.

"You gonna sit there all night DiNozzo or you gonna come in and eat?"

"Err coming boss just making sure I've got everything." Well that's a lame excuse I think as I get out the car. He's wearing a pair of worn out jeans, but not the baggy ones he usually wears, they're fitted, hug all the right places. On top he's got a red hoody, not bad, so I made the right choice about a pullover and not a shirt. I follow him inside my eyes straying to his backside and they stay there until he turns around when we get to the hallway. My head snaps up, but I know I've been caught "Make yourself comfy Tony; I'll go get the steak out the oven, given your late." Where did Tony come from?

"Yeah sorry boss stopped off to get the beer."

"Yeah, I'll take it put it in the fridge." I sit down on the couch trying to relax. This is getting weird. He walks back in with the steak on two plates. I tuck in straight away wanting at the very least to delay the conversation I know is coming and I think he gets the hint because he eats too. That's good so we get time to get comfy around each other before the awkwardness starts. That's something at least.

"You got that beer boss?" I ask just to cut the tension that's currently in the room, as opposed to wanting a drink.

"In the fridge."

"Thanks Boss, you want one?"

"Yeah sure thing." I walk through to the kitchen and I can feel his eyes on me until I'm out of sight behind the kitchen wall. I take a moment just a few deep breaths but apparently that's too long.

"DiNozzo, the beer."

"Coming up Boss." I quickly grab 2 beers out the fridge and pop the caps walking them back through to the kitchen where he's turned on a baseball game on his black and white contraption he calls a TV. We settle back down finishing the steaks and watch the game in silence for a while until I can't stand it anymore.

"So Boss, err Sunday morning, the whole Scott thing," but he cuts me off.

"Tony I shouldn't have come back that early, what I saw I can forget, it's got nothing to do with me."

"And today, in the shower room? What was that Boss?"

"Shouldn't have happened, there's obviously something going on between you and Scott, I mean no-one showers the next morning with a one night stand. And I'm not going to get in the middle of that."

"That's not, me and Scott, he walked out after you came, said that we, me and you, need to sort things out. He said he could feel the tension in the room."

"Is that what he said tony? He could feel the tension."

"Well no... he kinda said he could feel the jealousy coming off you in waves, and that he wasn't gonna interfere with that, believe me I tried to tell him you weren't jealous but after today, In the shower room I'm not so sure what's going on Gibbs?"

"I was jealous yes Tony, but what you had with Scott? Was it good? Was it what you wanted?"

"It was good, sure boss, but no it's not what I want for the rest of my life, yeah a quick fool around, a few dates, I don't think it would have gone much further than that to be honest."

"Are you sure Tony?"

"No Boss, im not sure, I don't know anything anymore. Everything about out dynamic seems to have changed since yesterday, since you found out about me and Scott, well me really, and then the shower room today."

"Tony, I'm not your boss here ok? You can call me Jethro, or Gibbs whatever you're more comfortable with. And yes our dynamic has changed since yesterday. Why didn't you tell me, us, the team about being gay Tony? You know we wouldn't judge you."

"Ok, Gibbs it is. It wasn't about being judged Gibbs, I know you guys would have accepted, but I couldn't risk it getting out. You ever wondered why I had so many police forces over the years. Because they found out and they didn't like it. Hiding it from work was a survival mechanism Gibbs. One I relied on."

"Ok Tony, thanks for talking to me. I know it was difficult."

"Err Bo- sorry Gibbs, we haven't sorted out the main issue here."

"We haven't?"

"No Gibbs we haven't. The shower room. What happened today? What was it? A one-time thing? Something more? Or am I in completely the wrong ballpark? Help me out here Gibbs."

"Tony, I don't know what you want me to say. I've liked you a long time, longer than I care to admit, but you've just come out of a relationship. The shower thing, I don't know what that was. Would you want it to be a one-time thing?"

"Gibbs, what Scott and I had wasn't exactly what I'd call a relationship. And yeah I'd like it to be more than just a one-time thing, but it's what we both want Gibbs, not just what I want."

"What would you call it Tony? Because I'm not gonna be the rebound."

"A bit of fun maybe, nothing serious it was only on for like 2 weeks, hardly what I'd call a relationship."

"Ok then, well in which case we've got beer to drink and a game to watch."

And that was it, the serious discussion we'd just been having over in a split second, decision made, we're going to give it a go. Well that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was gonna be. So we sit there and watch the game, beer in hand. Comfortable silence this time, and before i know it I'm sitting there, shouting about all the fouls the ref lets go and cheering when the team I've chosen to support wins. I look at Gibbs, maybe Jethro now, and he looks back. I grin like a Cheshire cat. I don't know why, seemed appropriate. It makes him smile and suddenly it's all worth it. That's what I've been waiting for since I realised what I felt for him. The simplicity of him, the generosity, and the smile, solely aimed at me and not when I've cracked the case. The game finishes me having sneaked peeks at him the whole time and him pretending not to notice. It gone 10 and I stand to leave, knowing it's an early start tomorrow for work. He stands with me.

"Well Gibbs, I'd better be making a move, my boss doesn't like it when I'm late and if I get home too late I might not be able to wake up on time."

"No I've heard that Boss of yours can be a bit of a slave driver. I'll have to talk to him for you, get him to give you more weekends off."

"Funny Gibbs, real funny, but I really do have to go."

"I know but I wish you didn't have too." Too bad I think to myself. I kiss him on the cheek, tender, and then turn to leave, and he lets me.

"Night Jethro." And I'm gone. I virtually skip to my car and wave like a maniac at him, just before I turn the car I see him smiling at me then I'm gone driving home, with nice thoughts in my head this time, like what are we gonna do next time we get together outside of work? I feel almost too awake to sleep but I get into bed anyway, but this isn't the case, I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Gibbs POV

Oh God, ok that conversation went slightly better than I imagined it would. This is good. We could have just ruined our entire friendship and the whole team dynamic, but we haven't. I know I should be thinking about how good my life just got, but I can't. I know what a failed relationship can do to a team. I've been through it before, with Jenny. Rule 12 was created for a reason and I just blew it off, like it doesn't matter. But then Tony smiling when I, we agreed to this relationship comes to the front of my mind and I can't help but smile and feel all warm inside, like I did when Shannon first told me about her rules. I feel comfortable moving on with Tony, unlike I have when I tried to move on with the other 3 women. This just feels right. Like it should. Great now I sound like Abby. I sit and watch Tony enjoying the game, shouting at the ref, cheering when one of the teams score. I'm not following the game, but I am following Tony. He keeps looking at me, like I'm an apparition and going to disappear any moment. I smile every time he does this, just to let him know I am real, that I'm not going anywhere. When the game finishes he stands up too leave and I stand too not wanting him to go.

"Well Gibbs, I'd better be making a move, my boss doesn't like it when I'm late and if I get home too late I might not be able to wake up on time."

"No I've heard that Boss of yours can be a bit of a slave driver. I'll have to talk to him for you, get him to give you more weekends off."

"Funny Gibbs, real funny, but I really do have to go."

"I know but I wish you didn't have too." He kisses my cheek, not my lips and I take his cue that we're taking it slow, adjusting to one another.

"Night Jethro." And that's it, he's gone, I have to remind myself it's only for the night, that I'm going to see him again tomorrow at work, and again and again. He waves as he drives past and I close the door as soon as he's out of sight. I know I won't be able to sleep much tonight so I get changed into the baggy jeans to work on the boat. At least Tony noticed the jeans. I pull the hoody off and leave it lying across the bed with the jeans and make my way to the basement, stopping to grab my coffee mug from the kitchen. I start on the boat, sanding, slowly thinking about where me and Tony can go, what we can do, couples things. Even if they do have to be under the radar. It's going to be hard, not telling people about us, but if Tony doesn't want to tell people, ill be patient, wait until he's ready. I let my mind wander about anything and everything Tony, and then I hear my phone ringing, it sounds far away and I realise I must have fallen asleep under my boat again. I look around for my phone and see it flashing on the workbench. It won't stop ringing and I hope its not a case. The caller i.d tells me it's Tony calling.

"Hey Boss, we caught a case up on Norfolk Naval Base, dead marine." Oh crap so straight onto business.

"Got it DiNozzo, call Ziva and McGee, I'll meet you there." I hang up and call Ducky and Abby, letting them know what we've got coming in and to let Ducky know where to be and where to get Palmer. I go upstairs, quick change of clothes and then out, unable to stop for coffee. To damn early for the shops to be open. It doesn't take long to get to Norfolk given the early hour, the roads are pretty empty. When I arrive at the scene my teams already there, DiNozzo sketching, Ziva photographing, and McGee bagging and tagging. Ducky I note is not yet here. DiNozzo pushes a cup of coffee into my hand and starts updating me on the case.

"Dead marine, a Lt Andy Davidson, 27, no known family. Was found at approximately 4.30 this morning by the housekeeper who was coming in to get the house ready for its next occupents. Only this is what she found."

"You mean he wasn't supposed to be in here?"

"That's what it looks like Boss." The crime scene was bad, not as bad as some I've seen but still pretty gruesome. He was lying in bed, with a slit throat and gaping stomach wound. I leave the team to it, they know what to do and go outside to phone Ducky. He's on his way; turns out Palmer got them lost again. Local LEO's were all too happy to hand over the case.

"DiNozzo. Any witnesses, anyone hear anything, see anything?"

"No Boss." Ducky and Palmer pull up in the NCIS van arguing about whose fault it is they got lost.

"OK then let's see what we got, Mr Palmer. Ahh young male, late 2o's."

"Cause of death Duck?"

"Jethro, I've only just walked through the door, but id hazard a guess at the slit throat being the main cause of death but I'll have to get him back to NCIS before I can tell you for definite."

"As soon as you know Duck."

"You'll be the first to know Jethro, after me and Mr Palmer of course."

"Thanks Duck, right finish up here, then back to NCIS." I get in the car and drive back to NCIS knowing the rest of the team have brought their own cars to get here in the first place or I'd have Tony ride with me. I've been in the bullpen sitting at my desk at least 20 minutes before the rest of them get back, having delivered all the evidence to Abby they get started, knowing exactly what I want each of them to do. This sets the pace for the majority of the next 3 weeks, chasing suspect after suspect, finally coming up with the killer. He laughed when I confronted him in interrogation, say the guy deserved it. After 3 weeks of little more than a few hours' sleep each night and barely any time to eat the whole team is exhausted. I haven't had chance to speak to Tony about anything other than the case since we watched the game from my couch. I let everyone go as soon as the case is tied up and reports are done. They practically run out the bullpen, and I have to shout after them they've got the whole weekend off because we aren't on call. Tony however when I look up is still at his desk not doing anything just watching me sign off on the reports. I finish up and walk towards his desk as I reach it, I tell him the same thing I told him 3 weeks ago.

"Cowboy steak and bring the beer. Whenever you're ready." Well almost the same thing. he stands and follows me to the elevator, which arrives as we get to it.

"So Gibbs, I'm just gonna follow you to your place, if I go home I don't think I'll ever wanna leave again Boss, I could sleep for a week."

"Ok Tony, wanna leave your car here, we can come back for it tomorrow?"

"Is that an offer of a sleepover Jethro?"

"If you want it to be."

"I want it to be alright, let's go." The elevators reached the parking garage and we head to my car. The drive to the house is spent in comfortable silence, Tony too tired to keep up his usual spiel of useless rubbish. Getting to the house is no problem but as soon as we get there I feel as though in Tony's words ' I could sleep for a week'.

"Hey Boss, alright if I take a shower?"

"Yeah sure there's towels in the linen closet, I'll get you some sweats to sleep in."

"Thanks Jethro." I really need Tony to get used to using Jethro outside the office, or it's going to be hard to separate business Tony with pleasure Tony. He heads straight to the main bathroom and I head to the bedroom to get Tony sweats and so I can shower in the en-suite. I know I'll be done before him, but I lay the sweats on the couch before going in the shower just in case. I am done before him and I get dressed into sweats and t-shirt then go into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Even I'll admit sometimes coffee just isn't necessary. I'm still in the kitchen standing by the sink, when Tony comes in, having found the sweats.

"Hey, err where'm I sleeping tonight Bo-Jethro?"

"Well I was thinking in bed like a normal person, but if you want the floor" I smile and he takes the bait.

"You know how much I love the floor, but to be honest tonight I think I'd prefer the bed."

"Ok well it's a bit early for bed, I was going to work on the boat, if you don't mind that is?" Tony doesn't reply but he walks towards me, taking my hand and leading me through the kitchen and down into the basement. Letting go of my hand he places himself down on the second to last step. I don't move.

"Well, you gonna work on your boat or you just gonna stand there?" I clear my throat and walk over to the workbench. A few minutes later and I start on the boat, just sanding for now, it wraps me up, as usual and I almost forget Tony is watching me until I hear the soft snores coming from the step side of the basement. He's fallen asleep, head leaning against the wall. I stop sanding and walk over to him.

"C'mon Tony, let's go to bed your exhausted."

"Not exhausted I'm just watching you sand the boat."

"Tony you were snoring, let's go upstairs it can't be comfortable on the step." We walk upstairs and Tony collapses onto the bed, not my side I notice, asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow. I climb in next to him pulling the covers over us, and he instantly rolls over towards me but not touching. And that's it, I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, but having posted all that I'd written earlier I'm now having to post as I write around uni work, so there's going to be longer gaps between chapters being posted from now on.

Tony POV.

After the shower I feel almost ready to sleep, even knowing it's still really early. I can blame the case for that. I wander through to the living room, not comfortable just yet with going in the bedroom without Jethro. I find the sweats he leaves me and pull them on, leaving the towel hanging over a chair. I hear noise coming from the kitchen and assume its Jethro. It is. Getting himself a glass of water. I'm surprised, but then I guess he can't drink coffee all the time.

"Hey, err where'm I sleeping tonight Bo-Jethro?"

"Well I was thinking in bed like a normal person, but if you want the floor" He smiles and I take the bait.

"You know how much I love the floor, but to be honest tonight I think I'd prefer the bed."

"Ok well it's a bit early for bed, I was going to work on the boat, if you don't mind that is?" I take his hand and lead him through and down to the basement. Placing myself on the step I just look up at him, waiting for him to go work on the boat, but he doesn't. Just stands there.

"Well, you gonna work on your boat or you just gonna stand there?" He wanders over to the workbench then gets started sanding on the boat. I watch him for a while, but the continuous back and forth must have sent me to sleep, because the next thing I hear is Jethro muttering something about going to bed and I say I'm not tired. Apparently he doesn't believe that and takes me to bed anyway, I fall, well collapse really onto the bed, and fall asleep almost immediately.

_The whole team is in the bullpen, trying to solve a case. McGee, doing his computer geek stuff, me and Ziva tracking down leads that don't go anywhere, and Gibbs', doing Gibbs stuff. _

"_DiNozzo, with me." He walks towards the elevator, me following a step behind as usual. Once the elevator gets to our floor we walk in. As soon as the lift starts to move, Gibbs flips the emergency switch._

"_Alright Boss?" I don't get a reply, but he takes the few steps to get to me, before just leaning his head on my shoulder. An intimate gesture, one I suspect is merely for the contact, but I'm wrong. My lips are captured in a heated kiss, one I'm too stunned to return. But not for long. His hand travels downwards, stopping to pinch and pull my nipples teasing them to hardness, before continuing its journey down, until I feel him cupping my cock through my pants. I arch into his touch, hoping he gets the hint and gives me more. When his hand enters the waistband of my pants and starts to stroke, I return the favour undoing his belt and slipping my hand inside. It's over too quickly for me, and I'm cumming inside my boxers, over his hand. But he stops my hand, pulling it away. He undoes his pants pulling them down just enough to release his cock, glistening with pre-cum. With a gentle push on my shoulders I get down onto my knees and start to muzzle his cock. He growls, low and impatient. I swallow his cock until it hits the back of my throat and I struggle to stop my gag reflex. He starts thrusting his hips, fucking my mouth, and then he's cumming. I swallow it all then rise to my feet and kiss him. He pulls away too quickly, doing up his pants and flicking the switch to get the elevator moving again. _

I wake up with a start, hard and aching. Looking at the clock I see it's only 3 in the morning. Jethro's still asleep wrapped around me like I'm a giant teddy bear. I reach down and squeeze my cock trying to get some much needed friction, but it's not enough. I debate whether to wake him up, or just slip out from under him and go take care of myself in the bathroom. I choose option two but he wakes as I try to move.

"Tones, where you going?" his voice is gravelly from sleep.

"Bathroom, back in a sec" but he seems to know I'm lying. He grabs my cock, just enough pressure and my hips arch up into his hand.

"What's got you all hot and bothered?"

"You." I whisper and feel his answering hardness rub against my leg. Seems he was having a nice dream as well. His hand hasn't moved so far, and his other hand is holding my hips still. He rolls himself on top of me, kissing along my jaw, down my neck.

"So what was I doing to get you in this state?"

"Err well ,it was more what I was doing to you."

"Hmm and what was that?" He continues to kiss and lick his way along my neck.

"well… I, we were at work, and you ordered me to the elevator." I arch up as he thrusts our cocks together, still separated by sweats. "Then you pushed me too my knees." He grunts and thrusts against me again. "I muzzled against your cock, through ur pants until you pushed them down enough." Again a thrust against me. "Then you fucked my mouth Boss, oh God it was good, you came in my mouth, straight down my throat." His thrusts are almost constant now. I push a hand between us and push the fronts of both our sweats down gripping us both in a fist. I need this, need him. I can feel my orgasm fast approaching and Gibbs thrusts are more and more erratic. "and the best bit… I came when you did, without being touched." And then it's over, we cum together coating both our bellies and my fist shouting each other's names. I must have passed out for a few seconds because the next thing I know Gibbs has got a wash cloth from the bathroom and is cleaning me up.

"You know Tony; every time you call me Boss now, every time we're in the elevator alone all I'm gonna think about is what we just did." I smile then pull him towards me, before falling asleep again. When I wake up next morning Jethro's no longer in bed but then that's hardly surprising, given its past eleven. I pull the trousers I was wearing yesterday on, and walk downstairs towards the kitchen in search of coffee. And I find some. I also find Jethro sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the papers. I'm struck by how domestic this is.

"When you're ready, we'll go get your car Tony."

"Sounds great Gibbs, then I need to go get some clothes, that is if I'm"

"Well I was actually thinking we could go back to yours, watch a movie or something then go out tonight, get something to eat."

"Awesome Gibbs. I'll get my shirt then we can go."

Gibbs POV

I watch him run upstairs to get his shirt. All I can think about is what we did this morning. Neither of us have said anything but then, why would we? His body, well he felt right underneath me, writhing, begging for more. I felt complete. I haven't felt this ever, the exception being with Shannon. It feels wrong to compare Tony with Shannon. I know I compared the other three with her, that's why they never worked out. But with Tony, it's like he's a lover in his own right. Like I've finally found someone I can love without having to think, 'what would Shannon say about my moving on?' Wait! Love! Where did that come from? We've only been together for like a month, not even that. Oh God, major panic, now I'm even thinking like Tony.

"Err Gibbs, Jethro, you okay?" I hear Tony trying to attract my attention, I really must have zoned out for him to creep up without me noticing.

"Yeah I'm good, lets go get your car." The drive to NCIS is filled with Tony rabbiting on about nonsense and me pretending I know what he's going on about, even though I'm pretty sure he knows I don't know what he's talking about. I feel his hand cover mine on the gear shift and look over at him, giving him one of my half smiles. It's returned with the full DiNozzo charmer smile. Too soon the atmosphere is broken, when we arrive at the parking garage at headquarters to pick up Tony's car. He kisses me quickly, more of a peck, before jumping out the car and shouting a see you later over his shoulder. I drive off, heading to Tony's apartment, planning on meeting him there. I drive at my usual speed, the one that causes Tony to cling onto the handle. I catch myself smiling in the rear view mirror. When I reach DiNozzo's apartment I see his car already in his space, but not him, must have already gone up. Strange, as I walk up I wonder how he beat me here, he is not in the habit of breaking the speed limit and he most definitely left after me. i knock and wait.

"What time do you call this? I've been waiting for almost 10 minutes."

"Well I obeyed the speed limit."

"Yeah right. You never obey the speed limit, which means you were distracted."

"Or you know a short cut to you're apartment that you haven't bragged about."

"I do not" although the trademark grin on his face gives him away.

"So you gonna let me in or leave me standing on the step like a salesman." He steps aside and I feel his eyes looking me up and down whilst my back is turned. Walking through to the living room I hear his shout for beer and answer with a positive yes. Sitting down in the living room, I'm suddenly struck by how tidy the place is. During the whole night I spent here I didn't once notice how tidy it was. I did however notice the leather couch, the large flat screen TV. A typical bachelor pad. Tony's back with the beer and plops down on the couch next to me.

"Movie Gibbs?"

"Anything you want, the chances are I won't have seen it"

"Umm well in which case how about Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark?"

"Which ones that?"

"The first one Gibbs." He mutters something after this which sounds strangely like obviously but I decide to let it slide.

"Umm yeah sure that'll do." He stands up to get it sorted out then heads in the direction of the head. He heads back in with a bowl of popcorn and a couple more beers, I'm guessing so he won't have to move again once the films started. Although it's only early evening I feel myself starting to relax just a bit too much, and the films only just started. The next thing I know I hear the accompanying music to the credits and feel Tony getting up to take the disk out the machine.

"What time is it?" I ask, trying to sound like I haven't just woken up, but I fail, miserably.

"Just gone 7 Gibbs."

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"You're sure? We don't have to we can just order something in."

"Yes DiNozzo."

"Cool, in which case there's this nice little Italian restaurant just opened up not far from here, and I've only heard good things about it."

"You're driving, and we gotta stop off at my place first."

"Well I still gotta shower and change, so if you wanna drive back to yours and I'll come pick you up?" When did this going out for a meal become a date, not that I don't want it to be given what's already happened. And do I really wanna be picked up? That makes me sound like to women of this relationship already. But then I did tell him he's driving so maybe this is what I want. It would be nice to be the one picked up for a change. Hmm maybe I'll run with it see how it goes.

"Yeah sure, 8.30, my place." And I walk out leaving him standing in his living room. Maybe that's a bit harsh, but then I'm confident that Tony won't fail to turn up at my place at 8.30.

Tony POV

OK so I'm picking Gibbs up. For a date. How the hell did this happen? I never would have thought that Gibbs would want to be picked up, I'd have thought he'd want to do the picking up. I've got hour and a half to get showered, decide what I'm gonna wear and change into it. Oh and pick Gibbs up of course. I go through to the bedroom and strip off today's clothes throwing them in the washing hamper as I walk through to the en-suite bedroom. I turn on the water and let it reach an acceptable temperature whilst I have a shave, then I step under the hot spray of water and let it ease the nervousness that's beginning to build. Wait nervous? This DiNozzo doesn't get nervous when going on a date. This means one of two things. Either I'm making a really really bad mistake or Jethro really means something to me. Something special, more than just friends and a quick lay. Oh crap, when did this get so serious? Already and I'm still only getting ready for our first date. But despite all this it's what may happen after the date that suddenly springs to the front of my mind. The goodnight kiss on the doorstep that could potentially lead to more. But do I want it to? Do I want Jethro to be the same as all my other conquests? This is ridiculous. I've known Jethro for like 10 years and I'm thinking about acting like we've literally only known each other for a few weeks. Grabbing a towel from the cupboard I dry off and walk back through to the bedroom, opening the closet doors and looking for something to wear. I decide on a baby pink dress shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, hugging all the right places. Once dressed I walk back through to the kitchen and grab a coffee. Looking at the clock I note I've got about 30 minutes to get to Jethro's. Just enough time if I leave right after I've finished the coffee. A few gulps later and I'm grapping my keys and heading out the front door and to my car, running back seconds later to grab my cell. Once again on my way to the car and this time I make it, starting it up and putting the radio on the try and keep some of the nervousness at bay. I arrive with 2 minutes to spare and climb out the car, knocking on Jethro's front door which opens straight away.

"Hey you ready to go?" I ask him, hoping for some reason he hasn't changed his mind. Not that Gibbs ever changes his mind.

"Of course, I set the time remember."

"OK then let's go." I feel the nervousness that I felt earlier already dissipating, and a good feeling setting in. This night is going to go well. Getting back into the car we drive over to the restaurant, with me giving a running commentary on nothing in particular on everything and nothing. Every now and again during this very one sided conversation Gibbs would look at me and smile, almost to tell me he didn't mind me talking about rubbish. Then again that could be pushing it a bit. We arrive and I pull into a small parking lot, switching off the engine and climbing out. We walk towards the restaurant and Jethro grabs my hand, and squeezes, just for a second before letting go of my hand and carrying on to the restaurant. It makes my stomach clench, something I haven't felt for a while. Wow. I must be falling hard for Jethro. We enter the restaurant and are immediately approached by a waiter. We ask for a table for two and he leads us to a secluded table near the back of the restaurant, but next to a window, where we were overlooking a small grassed area. It feels so romantic, like a proper first date. How it should be. The conversation flows easily, with no tension or awkwardness between us. We both order beers for drinks and I have pizza whereas Jethro has a pasta dish. We meal feels as though it's gone too quickly but when we get back to the car I discover that we've been in there for about 3 hours. It's late but at least we've got tomorrow off. I drive us back to Jethro's place, and again the car is filled with comfortable conversation. When we arrive at his place he gets out the car, but I sit there, unsure whether or not to walk him to the front door. Its not exactly a usual date for me.

"Waiting for an invitation Tony?"

"No Jethro, just coming." I jump out the car and follow him up the driveway and into the house.

"Beer, coffee, water?"

"Umm water, thanks." He grabs a couple bottles out the fridge and moves into my personal space, pushing one into my hand. But he doesn't move, just stands there, then he leans forwards and his intentions clear. Our lips meet, and then part. A gentle kiss, nothing to heated but enough to get the butterflies in my stomachs fluttering. And then again, we meet in the middle this time. It's a much more heated kiss, passionate. He nipples on my bottom lip, and then teases my lips open with his tongue. I drop the bottle of water in my hand and my hands reach for and connect with his hips, pulling him closer, so our bodies are pressed flush against each other. I'm already aching for more and judging by the answering hardness pressing against my leg Jethro is too. Our tongues are dancing against each other, but the need for air is too great. We break away from each other, but I continue to press kisses along his neck and jaw. He pulls away completely and grabs my hand pulling me out the kitchen. Now I have to make the decision about what I want. It seems Jethro senses my hesitation, my thoughts and stops pulling me against him again, whispering in my ear.

"Nothing's going to happen tonight Tony. Not if you don't want it too." Then he starts to kiss my neck giving me chance to collect my thoughts. Although this isn't easy when he's licking and kissing. "I want to Jethro, but it feels…"

"Too soon Tony?"

"Yeah. I wanna do the whole three date's thing."

"Bit late for that given this morning no?" and he smirks at me, diffusing the tension instantly.

"Not funny Gibbs. I wanna make this different Jethro, make it really special, unique to us."

"Good Tony, that's what I want to. Just didn't think it's what you would want." Before I can answer Jethro's cell starts ringing. With a sigh he answers it without looking at the caller i.d. I stand there, hands still on his hips and wait for him to finish the call. He doesn't sound to happy with the person on the other end and as soon as I hear 'on my way' I know we've caught a case.

"Thought we weren't on call this weekend"

"Yeah me too but apparently there's no-one else."

"Ring Ziva and McGee, I'll call Abby and Duck" and just like that we're back to the working relationship. He gives me one quick kiss and a look of apology before grapping his keys, gun and badge and heading out the door. I walk to my car whilst he walks to his, and he shouts the address over his shoulder and for me to meet him there. Looks like our previous conversation is going to have to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Apologies once again for the huge amount of time between chapter uploads, hope you all enjoy the new chapter and continue to read, even though I do take forever to write new material for each chapter.

########################

Gibbs POV

Driving to the crime scene leaves a lot of time for thought. Firstly, tonight went really well. Although I still can't quite believe that I let Tony do the picking up. And the benefits, I really got to see why Tony DiNozzo is never without a date, the full charm. He overwhelmed me as soon as I saw him this evening, standing on my doorstep, dressed in pink button down shirt and tight jeans. It was sexy. It's all I can see in my mind's eye, Tony, standing on my doorstep, the way his hair looks styled but not overly, those green eyes, and a body that can turn heads wherever he goes. And there's that feeling again. Burning in my gut, making me want to mark him in some way, even discreetly. I've never been jealous before, but Tony just makes me this way, its unnerving, yet the most amazing feeling at the same time. These feelings are put on the back burner as soon as I arrive at the crime scene, which turns out, after a rather pointless week, to be nothing more than suicide attempt. During this week me and Tony don't leave the office except to get coffee and food, leaving the conversation we had earlier to grate on me. I start to think about the next date we can go on. One where I do the taking out. It's only fair after all. Let Tony see just why women like the smell of sawdust when it's on me. I can't decide where to take him though, another meal, a movie, but all the ideas that occur to me are the norm. Places everyone goes when on a date. I want somewhere original, unique, somewhere no-one else takes their dates. I think taking him to Stillwater would be a nice idea but then it's too early on to go away for a weekend. And then it occurs to me. I know just the place. I send the team home once they've finished there reports. Ziva and Tim leave together but Tony is still sitting at his desk. I get up, grabbing my stuff and stop in front of his desk.

"Hey, you wanna grab a drink, or go to my place or something?" I know I need to just be with him tonight, anything will do and I hope he needs the same thing.

"Yeah sure thing Boss" he gives me a small smile, a true smile, not the one he plasters on his face everyday and grabs his gear walking with me to the elevator.

Once in the elevator I brush our hands together, just needing the contact even for that short amount of time. Just before we reach the parking garage my thoughts are broken by Tony talking.

"I'll be round in an hour Boss, just need to shower and change."

"You can shower at my place Tony, got sweats and shirt you can wear if you want."

"Thanks Boss, better than having to drive home then drive back to yours."

"Really DiNozzo? Maybe that's why I suggested it."

"Funny Boss real funny." We split going to our respective cars. I race home sure that Tony will take a more leisurely drive, which will give me time to make sure the house is respectable, and maybe order a pizza, Pepperoni, Sausage and extra cheese, Tony's favourite. I arrive at the house and have about 10 minutes before Tony finally arrives, just walking in and flopping down on the couch. Normally I wouldn't find someone this rundown and tired sexy but Tony just makes everything seem sexy. I grab us a couple beers and tell him I've ordered pizza and he just nods. Wow no talking yet, he must be really tired.

"Hey Jethro."

"Yeah."

"Got any good movies around here?"

"Depends what you consider good,"

"Umm can I see them and decide?"

"Yeah there under the telly, but there aren't many." He gets up and checks out the films I've got. It doesn't take him long to pick out a film and he puts it in the player. He moves back to the couch, this time settling down next to me.

"So what we watching?"

"An 80's Western called Billy the Kid, starring Val Kilmer"

"Any good?"

"Watch and find out Jethro, I'm telling you before its even started." We settle down to watch and just as it starts the pizza arrives so I get up to get it paying the delivery guy. Walking back through to the living room I set the pizza box on my lap and we eat whilst watching the film. At some point I must fall asleep because I wake to find Tony also asleep with his feet in my lap and him sprawled out over the majority of the couch. I get up gently so I don't disturb him and throw the blanket on the back of the couch over him before heading upstairs to bed. As tempting as it was to wake him and bring him to my bed to sleep I know Tony wants to take things slow and I most definitely wouldn't be able to take anything slow if he was asleep, in my bed, with me. Just getting each other off, that seems different somehow. But going all the way, making love to Tony, that's what we've got to wait for. Having stripped down to boxers, I lay in bed unable to sleep knowing Tony is only downstairs. The likelihood of me having a rather erotic dream that includes Tony is high. How do I know this? Because since we started this I've had one every night. I want the dream, but I also know I talk in my sleep and that's the last thing I want to do with Tony just downstairs. But these thoughts seem to be enough and I start to drift off.

_We're in the middle of working a case and standing around the monitor with McGee giving us all the latest info on the case. Tony's squirming next to me, and I know why. He's hard. I've been teasing him all day. Brushing against him, lingering head slaps, dirty texts about what I'm going to do to him when I get him home, and the blowjob I had him give me in the elevator after which I left him hard and aching. Suddenly he snaps like I knew he would and runs to the head shouting over his shoulder where he's going. I wait a minute then follow, giving him time to get started. I walk into the head and lock the door behind me, surprised to find him just standing at the urinals, not even bothering to go into a cubicle. It's hot, all I can see from this angle is his arm moving but I know what he's doing. He must have been hard for a while given that he doesn't immediately sense my presence. I manage to get right behind him before he realises someone else is in the room. He stops what he's doing. _

"_Did I give you permission to jerk off?"_

"_No Boss" he's practically whimpering already. His hands have dropped to his sides but he's still rock hard and leaking. I grab hold of his cock in a hard fist and squeeze,still behind him, knowing he's getting off on that small amount of pain. I start to stroke him hard and fast pressing my own hard cock against his ass. I stop stroking him and let him go, spinning him around first. I undo my fly, merely pulling my cock through the hole this provides, letting him know I went commando this morning. I see his cock twitch. _

"_What you waiting for Tony? An invitation." He goes to sink to his knees, but I stop him, grabbing his hand and placing it around my cock. He starts to stroke hard and fast, just like I did to him. I return the favour doing the same to him. I know we won't last long but I don't want it too. Neither does he. I can feel him getting close. His movements on my cock are getting erratic. _

"_So close boss."_

"_Come on Tony, cum for me" I want him to cum first and he does, letting go of my cock in the process. I take myself in hand and jerk off, feeling his eyes on me. I finish quickly spraying the urinal with my cum. _

I wake up with a start, sitting forward in bed, my breathing heavy as a result of the vivid dream I just woke from. I relax slowly back into the pillows, getting my breathing under control, and that swhen I sense him watching me. I don't let it register, show no signs that I know he's there. I let my eyes drift closed and my hand snake down my abs, teasing my nipples as I go. Putting on a show, one I know he'll enjoy. I run my hands along the tops of my thighs, teasing the sensitive skin of my inner thighs, but not touching my goal just yet. I bring my hand back up my chest and then repeat the movement, this time brushing against my cock. I gently squeeze my balls, just teasing but all the same making me thrust up, just slightly, but I know he's seen the movement. I use my other hand the palm myself, giving myself just the right amount of friction. I can hear his breathing speeding up, even though he's trying to be quiet. I start to stroke myself, still fondling my balls, and I can't stop my hips thrusting upwards. I need release but I want the show to continue. I feel my balls tighten, the pleasure heightening and I know I can't make it go on much longer. I can hear him rubbing himself through his pants and his breath hitching and I know he's close too. My hand speeds up and I squeeze myself that little bit harder relishing in the feel, and then I whisper his name as I cum over my hand and chest. I breath heavily but I can still hear his breathing, know that he came at the exact moment I did. And then I look over at him, meeting his green eyes and holding the stare he gives me. its intense, and he knows I know he was there the whole time. I get up slowly, my eyes never leaving his and walk over to where he's standing. Once I get to him, I look him up and down, noticing the wet patch on the front of his boxers. I lean forward to whisper in his ear.

"Enjoy the show?" he nods back, seemingly unable to form words. We stay like this, just standing near each other, not touching, for what feels like an eternity.

"Gibbs! You home?" it's Abby, already in the house and making her way towards us. Tony jumps and looks at me, asking silently what we should do. I nod towards the bedroom at the same time calling to Abbs to tell her to wait in the living room for me. I go into the bedroom and grab some clothes for me and Tony, quickly getting dressed so I can go and see what Abbs wants. I kiss him quickly knowing if I kiss him any longer I won't be able to stop, give him a reassuring look, then head downstairs, leaving Tony sitting on the bed.

Tony POV

This morning has been intense. I woke up early, on the couch having fallen asleep watching that western movie I chose. I put coffee on before going upstairs to see if he wanted any, stupid really given that it's a dead cert he's gonna want coffee. I assume he slept in bed last night so I head upstairs towards the bedroom, finding the door open. I stand in the doorway just watching him sleep. He looks peaceful when he sleeps, not so worried and stressed. I let my eyes wander down his body and notice he's both naked and hard. I continue to watch him, hoping that it's me he's dreaming about. That's when he started his show. That's what got me so hard I had to stroke myself and not wait until he helped me with my not so little problem. I palmed myself through my boxers whilst he wanked on the bed. And when he came, I came. That's when he opened his eyes and stared at me. That's when I knew he knew I'd been watching him the whole time. When I knew that the whole thing had been a show for me to enjoy. He got up and walked towards me, keeping our eyes locked the whole time. I'm still shaking slightly from my orgasm as he comes to stand right in front of me, but not quite touching. And then when he whispers in my ear, asking if I'd enjoyed the show, all I can do is nod, unable to form even a single word. So we stand like that for ever just looking at each other. And that's when Abbs arrives. I panic and he sees it in my eyes. He nods for me to go and wait in the bedroom, and then follows me in having told Abby to wait in the living room for him. He gets out clothes, dresses then kisses me briefly telling me in his own way, I can tell Abby if I'm ready, he won't do anything unless I'm ready. I sit on the bed and think about whether I'm ready for Abby to know. We've been together for long enough for us to know it's not going to affect work, and that we can make it work, but we haven't even been on a second date yet. And if we tell Abby then we should tell the rest of the team. I know they'll all accept us, so there isn't really a reason why we shouldn't. But then should one person know before the others. I make up my mind then. I do want the team to know, but all together so I pull out my phone and ring Jethro, even though he's just downstairs. He answers on the second ring.

"Yeah Gibbs"

"Hey, I want to tell the team but all together"

"Ok"

"But all together, invite Abbs for lunch tomorrow, tell her to bring McGee and Palmer and that you'll ring everyone else. We can tell them all then."

"Ok" the usual one word answers expected given that Abby's within earshot. He hangs up and I can just about hear Abby trying to find out why Jethro is suddenly having lunch held at his place for the whole team. He deflects he questions and manages to get her out the door in the space of 5 minutes. I go downstairs once I'm sure Abby isn't going to come back and find Jethro in the kitchen pouring the coffee and making eggs and toast. I grab cream and sugar before sitting at the table, content just watching him. He puts the coffee down in front of me and I start adjusting my cup so I can actually drink it. Once he sits down, having dished up the eggs and toast onto two plates, we eat in companionable silence, until Jethro breaks it.

"So Tony, you sure about telling the team? It's a big step to take and I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for."

"It's fine Jethro. I mean they're going to find out eventually. I mean they are trained investigators and I guess it just doesn't feel right hiding from them any longer."

"And you chose lunch tomorrow to do it. Why?"

"I don't know; guess I just wanted to get it over with."

"You do realise that Abby knows something is up now right? She won't stop till she finds out." My phone rings just as he finishes talking.

"It's her now."

"Told you, it's gonna be a 101 questions or possible reasons as to why I'm inviting the whole team over for lunch." I nod and answer the phone.

"Hey Abbs, what's up?"

"Tony, Tony, Tony!"

"Hey Abbs calm down, what's the problem?"

"No problem Tony, have you spoken to Gibbs today at all?"

"No not yet. Why?"

"Well I just went round there and he invited me and Jimmy and Tim to lunch, and said he was gonna invite you and Ziva as well, and I wondered if you knew why we were going over to his for lunch? Because something's gotta be hinky, because Gibbs doesn't invite us over to lunch ever and..."

"Abbs, I'm sure it's nothing, you know the Boss man always has a reason for everything. Hey maybe he's inviting us over to meet a new woman or something." He laughs silently after this comment, and I know if I wasn't on the phone I get a head slap.

"Yeah right Tony, he never lets us meet his new woman."

"But it's a possibility right? We can live in hope." Again the head slap never comes.

"Yeah guess your right Tony. So what you up to today then?"

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right. And Abbs I've gotta go now, busy, busy, busy, I'll see you tomorrow at lunch if I ever get the invite."

"Yeah bye Tony."

"Bye Abbs" I hang up with a smile, knowing what's coming.

"New woman Tony?"

"Hey, it's all I could think of that would keep Abby at bay till tomorrow."

"Right,"

"So Boss, am I ever going to get an invite to this lunch tomorrow, because if not it's gonna be one pointless lunch, and you may end up having to invent a new woman."

"Tony DiNozzo, I hereby invite you to attend the luncheon of Leroy Jethro Gibbs on the date of…"

"I accept, but you do know a 'lunch at my place tomorrow' would have sufficed."

"I'm sure it would, but then that would have been considered a normal invitation."

"Well no-one can accuse you of being normal Jethro, not that your abnormal but…"

"Quit while your ahead Tony."

"Shutting up Boss." We slip back into the comfortable silence and finish off what's left of breakfast.

"hey Jethro, I might just head back to my place I got some things to do, and I gotta chose an outfit for tomorrows luncheon."

"Sure? Wouldn't mind having you stay for a bit."

"Yeah Jethro, I really got some stuff needs doing."

"Alright Tony, can you bring some beers tomorrow for the lunch please and anything else that could maybe be used for a lunch party."

"Yeah sure thing." We get up and he walks me to the door, pushing me against the wall before I get there and pressing his whole body into mine. He looks at me, before slamming our lips together in a lust driven kiss, tongues battling against each other, before breaking away for much needed air.

"Wow" it's the only word that comes to mind, but I do know I now have one more thing to do when I get home.

" there's more where that came from Tony."

"I'm sure there is Jethro." At that I turn around and open the front door before walking to my car. Its not until I'm half way home I realise Abby would have seen my car in Gibbs driveway and she would have known instantly it was my car, which also means she knows that both me and Gibbs have lied to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs POV

I worked on the boat for the rest of the day once Tony left, but something was nagging at me. Something I hadn't done or not realised. This went on for ages until I felt my cell ringing against my leg. I picked it up, glancing at the caller id before answering. It was Tony.

"Hey."

"Hey, umm just so you have some warning, Abby knows we lied to her."

"Lied to her?"

"Yep, lied. She would have seen and definitely recognised my car in your driveway when she paid you a visit earlier."

"Ahh," and there was the thing that was nagging at me.

"Ahh Jethro? That all you got? I got to go she's standing outside my apartment looking very angry." And he hung up, the last I heard was hey Abbs in his over-enthusiastic greeting voice. The one that always says to me, yeah I know I've messed so I'm gonna try charm my way out. I have a feeling that Abby may end up finding out before tomorrow's lunch but then again Tony always was good at thinking on his feet. It's what made him so good at undercover work. I know Abby won't stay mad at either of us for lying to her but she'll give as good as she gets at some point just to even out the score. I leave Tony alone for 10 minutes before needing to know how he's dealt with Abby's questions. I phone both his cell and house phone before deciding that Abby's still there and he's probably trying to distract her from what she really wants to talk about. He must being doing well if he's lasted 10 minutes.

Its early evening before I hear my cell ringing, and I answer without looking at the caller i.d first. It's Tony.

"Hey Jethro,"

"Hey, how was Abbs?"

"Well, I managed to get her to wait until tomorrow for anything official but I think she may have guessed."

"May have?"

"Ok she guessed, but she dropped the subject straight after."

"Ok that's good guess this lunch is coming at just the right time then. So what have you done all afternoon then?"

"Well watched a film with Abbs then did laundry and went shopping."

"So good afternoon then? Hey, you sure you don't wanna come over later and stay the night? That way you'll already be here for tomorrows lunch" I ask, but fully expect the answer to be no.

"Umm sure Jethro, you need me to bring anything? Dinner perhaps?"

"Unless you wanna head out tomorrow morning, whatever you were gonna bring for tomorrow. And yeah Tony, dinner would be good."

"Sure thing Jethro, be round soon." Once the lines gone dead I pull it away from my ear and stare at it. Tony just said yes to staying round the night, and tonight I fully intend to have him sleep in my bed, wrapped in my arms. I hadn't expected him to say yes but now that he had I find myself strangely excited about the prospect, like I'm a love sick teenager all over again.

Having changed the sheets I go down to the basement and start working on the boat, knowing that Tony will know to just let himself in and know exactly where to find me, when he arrives with dinner. An hour and a half later I hear a car pull up and the front door open, footsteps crossing the hall and shouting down the basement stairs that dinner has arrived, so I make my way up to find him standing with his back to me getting the Chinese out the pots and dishing it up onto plates. I walk silently up behind him, but he knows im there, and wrap my arms around his waist, kissing his neck as I do so. He turns around, wrapping his arms around my neck and immediately seeks out my lips with his, which I accept eagerly. We stay there for a few moments before Tony pulls back stating the foods going to get cold. He somehow times the statement with his stomach rumbling which makes me laugh. Reaching round him I grab my plate and make my way into the living room, putting my plate on the coffee table and heading back into the kitchen to get a couple of beers, before returning to the living area, sitting down and starting my plate of food.

"Hey Jethro, there's a game on tonight, mind if we watch it?"

"Yeah sure, don't need to ask Tony"

"Thanks Jethro." He leans over to kiss me, passionate but not demanding then continues eating as though it's the most ordinary thing to do. We eat the rest of dinner talking about everything and nothing until Tony remembers the game and jumps up to switch it on. I lean back against the arm of the couch and Tony slips between my legs so we're sitting chest to back watching the game. Even before half time I must fall asleep because I'm woken up by Tony drawing random patterns on my leg. The games about to end so I sit watching Tony, more than the game, until it ends. It's gotten dark and I can see Tony's watch reading 23.00.

"Come to bed." I say it as a suggestion, a question, hoping that he'll say yes and not stay on the couch tonight. He doesn't answer, just stands up, holding out his hand for me to take. I stand, just looking at him, watching him, and trying to figure out what he wants. What's going to happen? Without breaking eye contact he walks backwards to the bottom of the stairs, before walking slowly up them. My breathing is increasing and I've got butterflies in my stomach. Something makes me think that we aren't going upstairs to sleep. We reach the top and the eye contact still isn't broken. The look he's giving me is intense and I know my face must be a mirror of his.

Tony POV

I thought about this for the whole game. I don't even know who won the game. All I could think about was how me and Jethro were pressed up against each other watching the game. How domestic it seemed, there was no ulterior motive, just watching the game. I know I said I wanted to wait, wanted the whole 3 date's thing, but I can't help but think I'm ready for this relationship to progress to the next level. I need it to progress to the next level. I know Jethro's ready for it but this isn't pressuring me to make the decision that's mine to make. We've both slept with men before so that's not the issue. I don't want to screw this up, I want it to last forever not just a few months. By the time Jethro asks if I want to go to bed I've made my decision. I stand without speaking, and hold out my hand for him to take. I maintain eye contact trying to show him what I want, the decision ive made and I think he gets it. As we walk up the stairs, slowly, maintaining eye contact his breathing increases and I know for sure now he knows. We get to the bedroom and his pupils have completely blown, only a small strip of blue is visible. That's what I wanted to see, what I needed to see. Suddenly I'm not so nervous and he senses this. He gives my hand the tiniest of squeezes and I continue into the bedroom, turning us around so his back is to the bed. I pull him towards me until our bodies are almost touching. We stand like this for what seems like an eternity, just looking into each other's eyes before I lean in to brush my lips against his. Then I kiss him. Not like I've kissed anybody else. This is full of love, passion, and it's incredible. I've never experienced anything so intense. I pull away panting, and he nuzzles into my neck, kissing his way to my collar bone, before once again looking into my eyes. Putting my hands on his hips I pull him towards me fully now, chest to chest, hips to hips, so I can feel his hardness pressing against my own. I bring my hands in between us to pull his shirt over his head, then leaning back slightly to admire the firm chest and abs going slightly soft but still well defined. A light dusting of hair along his chest and stomach. He does the same to me, unbuttoning my shirt before sliding it down my arms and letting it drop to the floor. He does this without taking his eyes of mine. Our trousers are removed in much the same fashion, with him raising one eyebrow slightly when he realises I went commando this morning. This time he leans in to kiss me, this more urgent, more demanding than when I kissed him. I walk forwards, walking him backwards to the bed, until his knees hit the bed and he falls backwards onto it. I stand there, and look at him, watch him watching me. he shuffles backwards until he's in the middle of the bed and I crawl up the bed to meet him. I'm sure it's a predatory look in my eyes but I need him, and soon. I kneel between his legs and lean down to kiss him, but soon I'm thrusting shallowly to meet his thrusts upwards. The need for contact has become too great, and he rolls us over so he's on top. He leans across and pulls something from the top draw. I hear a cap pop and then feel some lube hit my stomach where it pools. He dips his fingers into it and I know what's coming. I feel his finger circling my hole and then he pushes in, adding a second and then third, stretching me open. Pulling his fingers out makes me moan gently at the loss. I dip my own fingers into the lube on my stomach and proceed to lube his cock up. I watch his eyes cloud over and then he pulls my hand away and lines himself up. I nod, giving him the ok, letting him know this is what I want. He pushes in and I can't help but breath his name over and over like a mantra. He echo's with my own name and pace gets faster and faster. I know I'm not going to last much longer and by the look on his face neither is he. I take his hand and place it on my own cock, leaving mine with it so we're both stroking my cock. My eyes drift closed and I cum, too quickly, I wanted it too last, but I feel him cuming inside me as well. I open my eyes and he falls down next to me, where I roll over to wrap myself around him.

"Jethro, that was" I can't put words to it

"That was amazing Tone" it was intense so intense and I want to tell him I love him but don't want it to be in the heat of the moment. We lay there and I fall asleep listening to his heartbeat and breathing slowly returning to normal.

Gibbs POV

I wake up slowly the next morning, realising I'm in bed, I can see the clock from where I'm laying spooned behind Tony. Its 10 am. I haven't slept this well this late for a long time. Tony's still asleep and I run through the events from the night before in my head. Watching the game, coming upstairs and then making love to Tony. It was intense. So intense I've never before experienced anything like it. At some point I intend to find out what made Tony change his mind about the whole three dates thing, not that I'm complaining. Last night after we'd made love I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I didn't want him to think it was said in the heat of the moment. I make a resolution to tell him when he wakes up this morning. I wake him with a good morning kiss knowing full well he won't be happy if he doesn't have enough time to get ready for lunch. I kiss the back of his neck and mumble a good morning into his ear. He responds by turning around and kissing me on the lips, just gently but slowly getting more heated, before pulling back and returning the good morning. He lay there, just gently kissing each other for an hour before I tell him it's now 11, to which he hits me playfully then jumps out of bed ranting and raving because I should have woken him up earlier and now he's going to have to rush getting ready.

"Tony it's only 11, no-one's going to get here till 1"

"Nope Abby will be here in an hour because she will want to help getting everything ready, you know what she's like."

"Ok so you got an hour what's the big deal, it's not like you're going to be late."

"What's the big deal? Jesus Jethro." At this point he stuffs his nose in the air and prances off to the bathroom to shower. All of which is for dramatic effect. I get up laughing; grab a pair of boxers and head downstairs to make coffee whilst Tony's in the shower. I hear the water shut off and after a couple gulps of hot coffee I head up to shower as well. I walk through the bedroom and see Tony standing there completely naked trying to decide which of the three shirts he brought with him he should wear at lunch. Walking up behind him and wrapping my arms round his waist I kiss his neck, tell him the dark green one then walk into the bathroom to shower. 10 minutes later I emerge from the bathroom having dried off to find him wearing only the green shirt id chosen and no pants.

"Tony it's nearly 12 you need to hurry up and chose pants, unless of course you want Abby to find out exactly where you stayed before we announce it." I knew this would do the trick and he all but leaped into a pair of dark jeans and leather shoes before adding a couple sprays of aftershave and running some gel through his hair.

"Not even I expected you to get dressed that quick." I laughed to which he playfully smacked me on the butt.

"That wasn't funny Jethro." I laughed again and he walked down to the kitchen presumably to get coffee. I finished getting dressed, just throwing on a pair of jeans that actually fit and a hoddie. I walk downstairs just as Abby knocks on the door, then opens it letting herself in.


End file.
